It is proposed to synthesize and study the properties of 9-borasteroids. Hydroboration of a triolefinic substrate is envisioned as assembling several asymmetric centers of these borasteroids with the correct, or natural steroid (relative) configuration. The triolefinic substrate will be prepared by simple and direct laboratory synthesis from readily available materials. Carbonylation of the boron containing material will be thoroughly investigated. Carbonylation of 9-borasteroids will afford 9-hydroxy (or delta 9-II) steroids that are readily convertible to cortisone and similar corticoid steroids. Such corticoid steroids are viewed as important medicinal agents in heart, metabolic, arthritic and tumor treatment. Predictive of success in this proposed project are several model studies that have resulted in the high yield conversion of triolefinic material (through carboranes) to polycyclic carbinols resembling natural products. Alternatives to the proposed study are cited and even partial reaction of the triene starting material with diborane will still result in a unique steroid synthesis. All important structures will be screened for activity. Further biologically important studies would be initiated upon realization of the above research goals.